


When Jason Moved A Mountain

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Siblings, Adoptive family, Cass is a gift, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dogs, Found Family, Gen, I am playing in a sandbox, Immortals, Jason Todd is a God, Pranks, Rottweiler - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tim Drake is Robin, adult siblings, and I love it, don't worry it's none of the Bats, exploding mountains, ignore everything you know about Ancient Greek Gods, massive puppy, well more a Gods AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason just loves playing pranks with his Uncle Hermes while being closely followed by his puppy Harmony. It's just a shame that his Grandpa (Zeus) has had enough of his childish ways.Bruce is happily living his life with his four children when his close friend's father visits and leaves his impulsive Grandson (along with his massive dog) behind.





	When Jason Moved A Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is such a fun sandbox to play in.   
> I hope you enjoy it.

As the large mountain crumbled in a shower of multi-coloured sparks Hermes, the original trickster, cackled in glee. He slapped his young nephew on the shoulder. “You did good kid, though maybe too much boom.” Jason just gave him a deadpanned stare. “Seriously Uncle H?” He ran a hand through his black hair, “as my Dad’s would say _you can never have too much boom_.” He rolled his eyes at the God as he began to chortle with glee. Both men were just walking away when a loud, booming voice that caused the air to crackle made them both stop in their tracks.

“Son! Grandson!” Zeus was towering over the pair, a menacing glare directed at them. “I thought I’d warned you about this. I understand that you’re still a child Jason but these pranks with your Uncle have gone far enough.” He gripped Jason’s shoulder tightly, pulling the young God to his side. He turned his attention back to Hermes who wanted to disappear from the lecture he knew he’d be receiving. “Get back to work. You need to tell Aphrodite that her son is going to spend some time where he’ll hopefully learn self-control. Then I expect to see you for dinner, we _are_ going to be discussing this.” With that he disappeared with his Grandson in a bright flash of light.

Bruce was sat in the Batcave going over Dick’s plans for his Nightwing suit. He’d been distraught when his eldest had first mentioned moving out but he could see how it’d benefit the young adult. He had his hands full with his youngest three children and having another vigilante in Gotham would enable him to promote Tim to Robin. He’d already had to forbid his youngest, Damian, from trying to join them fighting crime as he was only eight. The headache that had caused had been the turning point for him and Dick with the moving out situation. They were just going over the final specs before a prototype could be produced when a blinding light startled them both. Dick swore loudly while Bruce tried to blink away the spots from his vision when the light had cleared.

Both men were immediately in battle stances as they noticed the two unknown men in their sanctuary. Dick had a good feeling they could take them, even if magic was on their side. One of the men looked close to Alfred’s age; his hair a silver, white while he had lines around his eyes and mouth. The younger one, Dick thought could be a problem, he was well built and easily matched Bruce in height and weight. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle unnaturally, even with the raven curly hair hanging in their way. As Dick quickly looked him over he figured they were close in age which meant he’d be close to peak fitness and would make any fight more difficult.

“Bruce Wayne, I am sorry to intrude.” The older man said. Bruce and Dick flinched as he said Bruce’s name, not many people knew who the Batman was after all. “I am Zeus. I believe you know my daughter Diana.” Bruce who was still in shock could only nod. “She has spoken at length about how good a father you are to your four children and that is why I am here. I require someone, well you actually, to take in my Grandson.” He pushed the younger man forward keeping his hand still firmly on his shoulder. “This is Jason, he is the son of Aphrodite and Ares however, she chose to raise him with Hephaestus. Ares is always away as you mortals love being at war with one another.”

Bruce stood there still trying to work everything out in his head. Zeus, _the Zeus_ , was asking him to take in a God as a foster child. How the hell was he supposed to control a God that Zeus himself can’t control, he thought to himself. Especially as Jason was _apparently_ the child of the Goddess of love and the God of war. How could he control someone with such powerful and manipulative bloodlines?

It was Dick who spoke up in the end. “Oh, okay.” He held out his hand towards Jason. “I’m Dick, B’s eldest. I’ll introduce you to Timmy, Dami, and Cass once B starts functioning again.” Jason gave a small smile and shook Dick’s hand. “Jason, as Grandpa here already said. I hope your siblings aren’t like mine, they’re a right pain.” Zeus slapped Jason lightly on the back of the head for talking badly about Harmonia, Phobos, and Deimos. “What? You know it’s true! Phobos and Deimos are right asshats. Harmonia is the only one who actually acknowledges Ma and Pa had another kid.” Zeus ignored his Grandson and looked back at Bruce.

“I know this is a shock Mr Wayne, if I had any other option I would. Jason has however, exhausted all my other options and he’ll be under your care until he learns self-control. The mountain was his last chance.” The God saw Bruce mutter _mountain_ to himself and quickly explained what had happened in Olympus. The colour drained away from the two mortal’s faces as Zeus went on to explain all the infractions Jason had been a participant in. It was only once he’d finished that Jason coughed to get his attention. “Yes Jason?” He said, his tone that of a long suffering parent. “Aren’t you forgetting someone?” The young God replied, a smirk on his lips and defiance in his eyes. “Really?” Zeus said, resigned to what was about to happen. Jason just nodded and so Zeus clicked his fingers.

A smaller blast of light appeared and, once dissolved, in its place stood a massive dog. The two mortals watched as it bounced over to Jason, sat as his feet and started demanding her head be scratched. “This is Harmony, isn’t she gorgeous.” Harmony would be a Rottweiler if she wasn’t 110kg and a metre tall, once she reached her full size she’d be between 350-700kg and 2.4-3m tall (or as big as a polar bear). Her black and tan colouring is perfected by the swishing black tail that’s close to knocking over the holotable they’re using. She was a gift to Jason when Harmonia met him for the first time. She had been the youngest out of her Mother and Father’s three children but they were all grown now. Harmony was always by his side; she grew at the same pace as her owner and was immortal just like he was. She was courageous, obedient, and very protective of Jason as he was of her.

Harmony was the reason, when combined with Harmonia, for Phobos and Deimos leaving the baby of the family alone. The twin brothers had been jealous of the amount of attention Jason was getting from Ares. They combined powers to bring out his fears and terrorize him. When Jason’s nature started to come out they started to bully him. As a son of Ares he should have been into creating distrust, anger, and violence to those around him. Instead he was more like his mother, Aphrodite. He exuded a calming peace and wanted nothing more than for everyone to be equally accepted. Where his father and brothers lived for conflict and bloodshed, Jason believed in resolution between both sides with the least amount of collateral damage.

Zeus took another look at Bruce, noticing that the man was finally regaining his composure. “You will take good care of him, I have no doubt.” Bruce locked eyes with the God and decided to approach this like Batman would and not like himself. “Why are you not leaving him with your daughter? She is as much a hero as I am, if not more so.”

“She’s twice the hero you are old man and that’s at worst,” Jason was cut off when Zeus slapped him upside the head again and Harmony began to growl. “Down girl, you know how Grandpa can be.” Jason’s voice had lost all the hard edge he’d used when talking to Bruce as his crouched down beside his dog and peppered kisses to her snout. “I chose you because, while Diana is a formidable woman, you have experience with children.” Bruce made a disgruntled noise but before he could ask any more questions Zeus disappeared.

Jason was still crouched near Harmony, his face now buried in her neck. Dick cautiously approached the pair and crouched beside them. He felt Jason tense under his touch and realised that both he and Harmony were now looking at him. “Come on upstairs and meet everyone else.” Dick shot a quick look back at Bruce and saw he was trying to get through Diana.

The two men and Harmony were walking towards the living room when a burst of noise startled the God and his dog. A slim but well-built white teen came darting around the corner being chased by a Middle Eastern boy wielding a foam sword. Both came to a sudden stop, noticing the giant animal.

“When did we get a new dog Richard?” Damian asked, eyes never leaving the enormous Rottweiler. “ _You_ didn’t get a new dog. Harmony here is _my_ dog.” Jason replied. His voice left no room for contention. Damian’s eyes flicked from his head to his toes giving Jason a thorough once over. His lips pulled into a sneer at the sight of Jason who was wearing dark scruffy jeans and worn out Wonder Woman tee. It’s immediately clear to Jason that the young boy thinks he’s above the God due to some out-dated elitism. “Did Father have to bring home another stray? Surely having three of you in the house is enough.” He has refused to take his gaze off Jason, clearly convinced he is just another orphan his father has found. Beside him, Jason hears Dick chuckle as he starts to guide the younger two back into the living room.

There is an uncomfortably stunned silence after Dick finishes explaining Jason’s presence in the house. It’s clear the two boys don’t believe their older brother but the girl gives Jason reason to pause. She doesn’t have the same looks of disbelief that her brothers have, as if she can read more about the situation than the younger two. It’s finally Tim who breaks the awkward silence. “How can you be a God? You look like, eighteen.” It’s clear he’s not buying what his older brother is peddling by any stretch of the imagination. Jason laughs at that, his head thrown back and his booming laughter startling everyone in the room. “Did,” Tim clears his throat and tries again. “Did I say something funny?”

“Oh Timothy you have no idea.” Jason shook his head trying to figure out just how to deal with these _silly_ mortals. “I suppose I should explain.” He says, seeing Tim looking uncomfortable at making the newcomer laugh. “I am a child of two Gods, one of which is the Goddess of love. As such I will always appear more youthful than mortals can comprehend. Just think about Auntie Diana, she is far older than even Bruce’s grandparents and yet she appears younger than him.” This made them all nod in understanding. Jason realised everything was going to need to be explained in terms of Diana for them all to understand, he just wished it’d not be so difficult for them to get. For the first time since Zeus dragged him from Olympus he was starting to wish he’d not blown up a mountain.

Jason didn’t give them a chance to ask more questions, just ploughing straight on with an explanation. When it comes to Gods, he is still a child as he is so young compared to their millennia of existence. There are many reasons that the God of War and the Goddess of Love would be pulled into one another’s orbit. The First World War was just such a reason. The passion exuded by both sides of the bloodthirsty campaigns and the pleasure of love given off after each victory, no matter how small, pulled them back again together.

The two Gods had been coming together over countless years, managing to recognise how closely linked their natures were. However, it hadn’t resulted in anything since Harmonia’s birth centuries before. Whereas usually when war ends they would float apart, return to their lives and Aphrodite would return to her husband, this time the world was too changed. They were on the precipice of falling into another tragic and damaging war; something Aphrodite wanted to try to prevent. So she saw herself as the weapon she could truly be and played with Ares’ desire for her.

To mortals the roaring twenties came off the back of their bloodiest conflict. It was a time of celebration and a chance to indulge in areas they’d been otherwise restricted during the conflict. Little did they know that such a time of unbidden pleasure was the result of a birth. Jason was born in 1924 when Western European economies started to rise and the prosperity enjoyed by their American cousins started being felt by them. The burst of love that Aphrodite’s new child produced was so powerful it reached down from Olympus and affected the mortal world.  

“So you’re trying to tell us that you aren’t eighteen?” Dick was even more confused now. He’d been convinced that Jason was only a few years younger than him; he looked like a normal eighteen year old after all. “What year is it down here?” Jason asked. He’d never had a reason to follow what year the mortals said it was. He just knew how old his parents said he was and the celebrations they’d throw for him. Time moved differently up on Olympus and as the youngest God he was still considered a child to be loved and protected. “It’s 2018, why?” Dick said, caution lacing his voice. Jason did some quick maths, his face screwed up in concentration. “Oh then I’m 94 in _your_ years. The First World War sort of dragged Ma and Pa back together and the Gods _still_ don’t understand protection. You’d have thought with the amount of half-brothers and sisters they have thanks to Grandpa that they’d know.” He tilted his head, eyes far away lost in a memory. “Then again there was a lot they were trying to prevent at the time.”

It wasn’t until he’d shaken himself out of his memories; of hearing his parents argue about how best to raise him, of Harmony curling around him while he broke his heart over Ares’ rejection of his kind nature, of Hephaestus letting him tinker around the workshop for the first time; that he realised all four were looking at him. He scratched the back of his neck. It was only now he was amongst mortals that he realised just how powerful his parents were. Their arguing, just like their love when he’d been born, had filtered down to Earth and caused one of the largest loss of civilian lives during a war. He’d still been a toddler, Harmony no bigger than a Corgi, when they’d clashed about his upbringing. For humans it had been nearly twenty years and the outpouring of negative emotion from Ares threw them into the Second World War.

After such a tense introduction Jason had been expecting the days that followed to be much the same. He was surprised when Cassandra started spending time with him from the off, intrigued by his history and how open he was with his emotions. Being around him also gave her a sense of calm that she’d yet to find in her life. They both understood dangerous fathers and she felt a kind of kinship with him. Dick talked eagerly about their night jobs and was determined to get Jason involved with it all. Tim was treating him like a case, someone to be studied and gather every piece of evidence about to gain a full understanding of him. Damian was the only one to avoid him, sceptical of his story and didn’t understand why his family had to be stuck with such a person.

Soon Jason was feeling more like a member of their family and less like an annoying visitor. He was currently sat in the Batcave, Harmony curled at his feet, studying maps of Gotham. It was to be his first night on patrol and he wasn’t naive enough to deny it was making him a bit anxious. The only thing that was managing to reassure him was that it was also Tim’s first night on patrol as Robin. Jason was going to be with Dick while Tim shadowed Bruce.

Jason let his hands wander over his new costume while looking at himself in the mirror. He’d picked a simple leggings and tunic set that Bruce had insisted on being his special blend of Kevlar, Jason had argued that he was immortal and so couldn’t be wounded but Bruce hadn’t listened. He wanted Jason as safe as he could be as he’d been entrusted with caring for the boy. He’d quickly grown to think of him as his own son and had even announced him to the press as such. The tunic was a blend of copper shades with short sleeves; he’d managed to get real bronze and silver woven into the fabric to create a snowy owl on his chest. His mother’s sacred animals had always been fond of him and he felt safer with the owl on his chest than a crow. Crows were too closely associated with negative connotations and Jason didn’t want to jinx the family he was living with. The leggings were a simple black, fitting his muscled legs like a second skin. The bottom half of his leggings were hidden under his knee high black and bronze boots.

When he’d been designing the costume Jason had absorbed himself in research on the fashions of the mortal world. He’d quickly discovered that women loved to pair comfortable leggings with baggy tops that just covered their bums. To get a feel for everything he dragged Cassandra and her best friend Stephanie out shopping with him. All of the _men’s_ clothes he found were uncomfortable when he tried them on. The jeans were too tight with not enough give and the only way for him to find jeans that fit his thighs was by having them too baggy on his waist. They then moved over to _women’s_ clothes and he fell in love. The workout gear that Stephanie found for him was almost as comfortable as what he wore on Olympus, they had stretch and allowed him free movement. The tops had greater variety of colours and he quickly discovered that it was easier to get items branded with his Aunt’s alias in the _women’s_ section than in the _men’_ s.

As he walked out of the changing rooms he saw than the rest of the family were already gathered. The younger kids were staying in the cave so Alfred could watch them while monitoring the four men scampering around rooftops. Jason looked up at the patriarch of the family, who he’d grown closest too quickest after Cassandra, and grinned. “Being Scandiacus gives me magic!” He said with his hands on his hips. His sword was strapped to his back and Harmony was sitting with him. She had her own costume, which matched Jason’s in its colouring, as Jason knew if he didn’t take her own then she’d howl and whine until he returned. She may even get so protective and worried for her Master that she’d escape the Manor and hunt him down. She didn’t have the best tracking skills when compared to normal dogs but they shared a psychic connection that allowed them to communicate and find each other.

Patrol was going well for his first night out. They’d stopped a handful of crimes and he’d watched Dick do his own version of flying compared to Jason who could actually fly. Seeing the mortal flip, twist, and contort himself while whooping with joy gave him a sense of joy he’d only really felt when building his next prank with his Dad (Hephaestus) and Uncle Hermes.

It was half past midnight when the four decided to meet up for a mid-patrol snack break. Bruce had bought them all ice cream while dressed at Batman and terrifying the cashier. It was a relaxing family moment that he’d not experienced with his own father and brothers. Bruce had gotten him a large Neapolitan cone while Dick had a blue monstrosity that apparently tasted like bubble-gum. Tim was tucking into a mocha cone and Bruce had gotten himself vanilla that’d been mixed with charcoal to make it black. The ice cream shop had made it to honour Gotham’s hero, not expecting him to buy it himself. Unfortunately it all went to shit. A call came through their comms saying there had been a riot at Arkham. While the staff was trying to contain the mayhem three of their inmates had escaped. They all prayed they’d be on the more mellow end of the spectrum of Gotham Rogues, they weren’t so lucky. Scarecrow, Bane, and worst of all Joker were now out in the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Bubo scandiacus is the scientific name for Snowy Owl. I couldn't resist :D


End file.
